


Cold (Danti)

by Princeofflies



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antis warm, Cold, Cute, Dark gets cold, Fluff, Heats out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: The heat goes out and cuddles ensure.
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Cold (Danti)

Dark shivered under his blankets and clutched them closer. Anti down the stairs and grinned at him. "Welp heats out. I can start a fire if you want." Anti leaned over to the couch to look at Dark. "Jeez, how many blankets did you get?"

"Sh-shut up," Dark muttered.

Anti giggled and hopped on the couch next to him. "Do you want me to make a fire?" he asked patting him on the back.

"I don't trust you with matches."

"But do you want me to make a fire? To warm you up."

Dark mumbled something under his breath and nodded. Anti walked out of the room and Dark pulled the blankets closer. Being partly dead had its perks, heat was not one. He always radiates some sort of coldness, that's why he always wore long sleeves and pants but when it was actually cold out there was no hope. Anti walked back in and lit a match throwing it in the fireplace. It slowly caught and lit the already placed wood. Anti grinned back at Dark. "Anything else your majesty."

Dark glared at him. "Get over here," he growled, his eyes glowing red.

Anti gulped and approached Dark carefully. Darks hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him closer, dragging him under the blankets. Anti relaxed in Darks grip as he was pulled closer to the demon. "You're warm," Dark muttered.

Anti could feel Darks aura reaching out for him, pulling him closer. He shook his head, trying to lessen Darks control on him. "And yer cold you shite."

Dark didn't answer, instead, he pressed his face into the crook of Anti's neck. "Do not pull my bandage off," Anti muttered.

Dark ignored him and ran her fingers through Anti's hair. "What if I need to do something? I might need to get up."

The Deamon growled and tugged at his hair. "I was kidding, kidding."Anti hissed. Dark smiled and kissed his jaw. "I love you to you big lug," Anti whispered.

Anti closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is nice isn't it?"

"If you don't shut up," Dark muttered, pressing another kiss to Antis jaw.

Anti whimpered as Darks aura flooded his senses. "You are very warm though," Dark said, kissing the corner of Anti's mouth. "You're useful for something after all."

Anti grumbled and Dark chuckled. "I'm joking about my love." Dark whispered. "You seem," he trailed off. "Shit." He whispered reigning his aura back in. "Anti?"

"Gobshite."

Dark snorted. "I didn't realize."

Anti shook his head and kissed Darks cheek. "Just shut up and cuddle me."

"That's what I have been saying, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry crisis y'all!


End file.
